The intent of this study is to determine if a proprioceptive deficit is a factor unique to schizophrenia. Also, study will be made of the correlation between degree of breakdown in proprioceptive functioning and severity of cognitive dysfunction characteristic of overt schizophrenic symptomatology. Subjects will be 48 schizophrenics, 36 nonschizophrenic psychiatric patients and 12 nonpsychiatpic medical patients. Proprioception will be measured by three tasks: (1) weight discrimination, (2) arm flexion and (3) a kinesthetic figural aftereffects technique. Cognitive dysfunction will be analyzed by (1) the Rorschach Test, (2) the Gorham Proverbs Test and (3) a work associatioD procedure. Dimensions of schizophrenia to be evaluated in @egard to proprioceptive acuity are premorbid adjustment and paranoia. A signal detection confidence rating procedure will be used in collecting the weight discrimina@ion data. The major hypotheses to be evaluated are (1) only schizophrenics will show a deficit in proprioceptive functioning at low levels of stimulus intensity, while (2) no differences will be apparent at high stimulus intensity levels; also, (3) the degree of breakdown in proprioceptive functioning in schizophrenia will be related to the severity of cognitive dysfunction measured by the procedures mentioned above. Data will be analyzed by conventional analysis of variance and correlational techniques.